earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Senael
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Background Before Eve, before Adam, before the Garden of Eden was placed upon the Earth, there was the primitive man. It was a primal world in which they lived. But it was still of interest to the Presence. Under contract with the True Ancients, the Presence and their Archangels had a hand in creating Earth, along with the rest of the material substance of reality, but millions of years after the contract had been fulfilled, the planet Earth was ripe with eldritch magic. Mankind had not developed claws and fangs, they didn't have the magnificent wings of the angels, nor were they particularly skilled in technology in those archaic times. What man did have was some of the most consistently potent souls, with potential yet to be tapped. To assess man, the Presence sent the archangel Saraquael. Upon arriving, she found Earth was home to the various tribes of men who struggled against fierce beasts, rival tribes, and harsh weather to carve out a place in this hostile world. Aiding the ancient man were the various primordial daimons, the natives of the Void who had come to reality to oversee the growth of the eldritch energies of existence. Many of these daimons grouped together in pantheons, called themselves gods, and allied themselves with the tribes of man. In exchange for the mortals devotion in the form of worship, the daimons gave their mortal subjects aid and boons, helping them survive the primitive world. Saraquael returned to Silver City with a report and was soon sent back to Earth to further investigate the concept of worship. She went from pantheon to pantheon, asking to be allowed to observe the process, but was rejected by many. The Titans of Ancient Greece nearly killed her, chasing her to the south. As she wandered, Saraquael soon found a city of Man being built in the desert. The City was Uruk, ruled by a pantheon of daimon deities. Though most of the pantheon felt as though Saraquael's presence should be treated as an intrusion, one among them, Shamash of the Sun, saw this as an opportunity. He agreed to let Saraquael shadow him and taught her how to harvest worship and cultivate faith among mortals. In the process, the two became quite close, and Saraquael and Shamash became lovers before she was called back to return to the Silver City. Senael: Prehistory - 1608 Senael was born from the union of Saraquael and Shamash, the first birth witnessed in the Silver City as the archangels were created fully-formed, and the other angels were 'hatched' from crystallized supernal essence. Saraquael had given birth upon the Throne of Heaven, and so this new angel became known as a 'Throne.' When Saraquael returned to Uruk, a young Senael accompanied her to meet his father. Many of Shamash's pantheon was interested in an alliance, having seen Senael's abilities. A partnership was built upon five other unions, between the children of the Presence and the gods of this Pantheon. This pact resulted in the birth of Senael's five cousins: Heraphon (son of Michael), Asmodel (son of Raphael), Rrall (daughter of Uriel), Imogen (daughter of Gabriel), and Lladiz (daughter of Raguel). As part of this alliance, the Thrones were left on Earth to study under the guidance of the Mesopotamian pantheon for the equivalent of a mortal lifetime. Under the disciplined instruction of these parents, the Thrones were trained as warriors and generals. However, Senael's father opted for a more well-rounded education and sent his son out into the world to carve out his own legend and learn by doing. In so doing, Senael followed his mother's advice to avoid using his true name, for Earth was a place of magic, and true names had power, so he took to calling himself Gilgamesh, which roughly translated into "son of the father." Senael's heritage made him unmatched in strength and power. In his youth, he believed everything belonged to him. He was an awful adventurer and a mighty savage. When the tribal peoples grew tired of Senael eating their crops, hunting their livestock, and taking their possessions, they urged him to be a hero or become a king, to use his power for something constructive. But Senael dismissed these pleas as the requests of inferior folk. Enraged by this menace, many tribes banned together to offer tribute to a powerful beast of legendary might named Enkidu. Upon receiving such a bountiful tribute, Enkidu asked what was asked of him, and the people commanded him to destroy Senael. While Senael was lying with a beautiful woman called Shamhat, Enkidu approached. Shamhat had awoken in time to see the monster approach and warned Senael in time for him to intercept the beast. An intense battle ensued, which had no clear winner and went on until both Senael and Enkidu became tired and delirious in their exhaustion. When the two agreed to take a moment to recover their strength, Shamhat suggested the two try talking to one another, and in their conversation, Enkidu said he held no grudge against Senael and had only set out to kill him for his offenses against the people of those lands. Senael was caught off guard by this revelation, having not realized he had hurt the people so grievously as to call for his death. Senael asked for Enkidu to give him a month to make things right with the nearby tribes. If the tribes did not rescind their request for Senael's death, Senael agreed to present himself to Enkidu for his due punishment. Enkidu agreed to these terms and even accompanied Senael on his efforts toward redemption. Clearing a nearby cedar forest after defeating its monstrous guardian demon, Humbaba, Senael and Enkidu built walls for the smallest of the tribes. When the other tribes saw these walls, they were envious and asked for such fortifications to be created for them as well. Senael agreed to do so but said he could not possibly fulfill that request if he were being stalked by Enkidu the entire time. The wisemen of the tribes saw the logic in this and convinced their people to call off Enkidu. Enkidu and Senael became dear friends and traveled together on many adventures. Senael came to realize that Enkidu, a beast of the wilds and a monster by birthright, was the most 'human' being he knew, and their many conversations reshaped Senael from a cruel and savage miscreant to a leader and hero. Together the two traveled to other realms, breaking bread with the Lord of the Dreaming, fought off bandit armies, killed countless monsters, and became legends. However, in their journeys, Senael and Enkidu often ran afoul of Senael's cousins. They had long ago returned to the Silver City and were now commanders of the armies of Heaven. One by one, they approached Senael, telling him it was his time to return. With each one, however, Senael refused their request, saying he would return to them when the time was right. With every refusal, the next one became more forceful and demanding, and Senael's response became more disrespectful. The Eagle Host tried to abduct Senael, the Bull and Lion Hosts tried to kill him outright, but Senael and Enkidu withstood them all. The Armies of Heaven held a war council to determine how best to bring down Senael. They decided that if Senael did not have Enkidu's companionship, he would lose interest in Earth and return to Heaven. Kidnapping Shamhat, the mutual friend of Senael and Enkidu, the generals of Heaven's armies lured Enkidu and Senael into a trap. The angels had deduced that Enkidu was of infernal heritage, and they used a potent exorcism spell to banish Enkidu to Hell. Upon seeing his friend cast from the face of the Earth, Senael swore he would have no part of Heaven's plans for him. He told his cousins if he saw them again, he would kill them for what they had done. Hearing this, the angels told Senael that if that were his choice, then they would likewise kill him if he ever set foot in Heaven. "So be it," said Senael, returning to Uruk to build a monument to his lost friend. After years of mourning the loss of his friend and desiring nothing more than to see him again, Senael set out on another adventure to find a way to bring Enkidu back. Believing that Enkidu had died, he traveled to the Underworld to speak with Erishkigal. When he learned that Enkidu was only banished to Hell and not destroyed, Senael set out to find his friend, though Erishkigal warned him that if he, as a being of supernal power, were to remain in Hell and was never able to return to Heaven to replenish himself, he would cease to be an angel and would, over time, become something else. Senael said, "So be it. I was never much of an angel anyway. Perhaps I'll be a better devil?" What Senael did not realize was that Hell was a massive expanse within the Void and before he could even travel to the center of it to meet with the King of Hell, Senael's transformation had already begun. Senael had become pale and his hair had grown silver. Presenting himself to the King of Hell, Senael asked about where he might find his friend, but Lucifer was less interested in giving Senael what he wanted and more interested in gaining another angelic vassal. Calling Senael "the Silver Prince," Lucifer offered Senael a promising realm of Hell to rule as a Prince of Hell if he swore servitude to Lucifer. Senael agreed in exchange for being given his friend's location, which Lucifer agreed to provide once Senael had finished building his palace and forming a court so that their agreement could be solidified in an infernal ritual. Senael chose Melothm, a snowy and mountainous realm of Hell rich with the ice essence. He reasoned this place would be easily defended in case his cousins sought him out and harassed him further. He built his palace of stone, silver, crystal, and ice. From his home deep in the mountains of Melothm, Senael formed a court of other angels who chose to live in Hell as exiles rather than live under the rule of the Pax Dei. Soon enough, the city of Senaros was founded in the foothills surrounding the palace and when he felt his palace ready, Senael invited the King of Hell to solidify their alliance with a feast and infernal ritual. Upon the conclusion of the ceremony, Senael became an official Prince of Hell and Lucifer upheld his promise, telling Senael that he had long ago known a demon that matched the description of Senael's friend, but this beast had no name for the ritual which had sent him to Hell had robbed him of that as well as his memories. Lucifer said the beast was a noble being and did not deserve to live in Hell so Lucifer had used his great power to reverse the exorcism and sent the beast back to Earth. Senael was angry, feeling as though Lucifer had tricked him, but he knew better than to challenge Lucifer, realizing that this may have been Lucifer's first test of his new vassal's loyalty. Still, out of anger toward the King of Hell, Senael refused to kneel before the Devil as he swore his allegiance. Many other Princes of Hell saw this as an act of insubordination, but Lucifer only smiled, promising Senael the day would come when he would kneel before the King of Hell. "So be it," said Senael who went on to channel his anger into productive pursuits. He focused on perfecting his small slice of Hell and also began to further his understanding of both magic and science, investing in experimental undertakings with the development of a laboratory and enticing infernal scholars and mages to pursue their studies in Melothm. Senael: 1380 - 1400 In the late fourteenth century, Senael had a chance to return to Earth, as he had done many times before to search for his old friend. This time, however, was different. Not only was Senael accompanied by his new vassal, Flagerethon, but Senael was also on a mission of research. Unbeknownst to Flag and Senael at the time, two rival Princes of Hell, Rthatu of Kilekigor and Bornin of Baritul, had followed them from Hell, intent on using this opportunity to kill Senael. Together, Rthatu and Bornin dealt a combined blow that should have killed Senael, but Flag used his magic to assist Senael's defend enough to lessen the blow enough to avoid death, though the attack still left Senael critically injured. Flagerethon acted quickly, teleporting Senael away with a spell that left Flagerethon clueless as to his master's location which was fortunate as Flagerethon was captured by the other Princes of Hell immediately following Senael's departure. Senael ended up in Northern Ireland, where he was found by the healer-witch Catherine McElligott without his memory due to the nature of the magic attack which had nearly destroyed him. Catherine sensed the intense magic of Senael and decided to nurse him back to health. Under the assumed name of Samuel, Senael spent two decades with Catherine; first as her patient, then as her lover, her husband, and the father to their son Reese. When Reese was a young man, Senael had a chance encounter with a blind holy man who called Senael a fallen angel, Senael was shaken by what the man had called him. A month later, Senael sought the holy man out and begged him to explain why he called him that. Seeing Senael on his knees, Lucifer cast off his disguise and restored Senael's memory and told him he should return to Melothm to rally his people who were under siege. Before he did so, Senael asked Lucifer why he had left him on Earth for so long if he knew where Senael was to be found all this time, Lucifer smiled and explained that by the time he grew tired of Rthatu and Bornin's game, Senael had given Catherine a son. Lucifer wasn't a fan of breaking sons and fathers apart and so he reasoned that Senael should remain on Earth until he taught his son to be a man. Senael: 1400 - 1462 By the time Senael returned to his palace and helped rally the people of Melothm to relieve the siege on his palace and rout the two occupying forces. In the battles that followed, Senael struck down Bornin and freed a tortured Flagerethon from imprisonment. When the realm of Melothm was once again under Senael's full control, Senael and Flag returned once more to Earth to finish their experiment. Senael took Flag to Ireland where they found Catherine on her deathbed, being treated by Reese and surrounding by Reese's family. Flag was confused to see the family addressing Senael as "father" and "grandfather," for they had originally come to Earth to find Senael a woman to love and give a child to bear, but Flag had no idea that Senael had accidentally carried out this mission while struck with amnesia. When Flag asked why Senael had not told him sooner, Senael explained that no one could know of his mortal family, except them and the King of Hell himself. Flag was then bound to the family by blood magic and left to act as caregiver to Reese's children while Senael returned to Hell, accompanied by Catherine's spirit as she passed on. Senael: 1462 - Present The next five hundred years were spent ruling Melothm, listening to Flag's reports on his descendants, and indulging in his experiments. Senael turned his descendants into a sort of twisted game during that time as a way to help stave off boredom. He began to study them and experiment with their spirits upon their death and arriving in Melothm. Senael became obsessed with trying to find a way to transform the ghosts of his descendants into full devils. The bloodline whittled down to only Allison Ritter following the aftermath of wars, affairs that didn't pass on the Infernal blood, illnesses, old age, freak accidents, and no shortage of witch-hunters. Allison had three children of her own to carry on the bloodline, but Senael's enemies once again plotted against the Silver Prince of Melothm. Allison's son Max was targeted to become addicted to an infernal drug known as Purgatory. He became the "Shame of Senael" when Max was convinced to kill his family in an attack meant to wipe out Senael's mortal bloodline, putting an end to Senael's long-running experiment. However, Allison Ritter sacrificed herself to preserve her daughter's life and in so doing, sparked her Infernal grace upon death, causing her to rise again in Melothm as the devil Dido. A few years later, Ellie MacKay eventually struck down Max, sending him to Melothm, where he was promptly punished for his crimes against his family. Senael continues to watch Ellie MacKay's adventures with due interest.Network Files (Extra): Senael of Melothm Threat Assessment Resources * Angelic Throne Physiology: ** Cosmic Awareness: ** Cryokinesis: ** Dimensional Shifting: ** Energy Projection: ** Enhanced Physicality: ** Healing Touch: ** Immortality: ** Limited Empathy & Telepathy: ** Linguistic Instinct: ** Nigh-Invulnerability: ** Teleportation: ** Winged Flight: * Intense Occult Mastery: * Master of Scientific Research: Weaknesses * Devotion/Obsession with his Experiments: * Arrogant: Analytics * Physicality: 7 - Legendary * Occult: 7 - Legendary * Weapons: 7 - Legendary * Experience: 7 - Legendary * Ranged: 7 - Legendary * Strategy: 7 - Legendary Trivia and Notes Trivia * He created Flagerethon the Imp from an embryo inside infernal energy. * Senael has a Threat Assessment ranking of 300, marking him as a Cataclysmic Threat. Notes * Senael is an original character created by Amethystangel228. Links and References * Appearances of Senael * Character Gallery: Senael Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Amethystangel228/Creator Category:Devils Category:Angel Category:Immortality Category:Occultism Category:Omnisexual Characters Category:Teleportation Category:Blue Eyes Category:Silver Hair Category:Widowed Characters Category:White Skin Category:Invulnerability Category:Royalty Category:Male Characters Category:Hellite Category:Cryokinesis Category:Energy Projection Category:Empathy Category:Melothm Clan Category:Heaven Clan Category:Cataclysmic Threat Category:Subsidiary Reality V Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes